


Reconciliation

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Foster Care, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 8 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spooktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Reconciliation

"Peter?"

Shit.

Peter smiled and turned, " ."

"It's been a while, how are you?"

"It's been a couple of years, . I'm fine, yourself?"

"I'm good..." Tony swallowed, "It's really been a couple of years?"

"Yes, it has. 4 years to be exact."

"Peter-"

"I need to get going, it was good seeing you. We should do this again in another 4 years."

"Peter, don't be like that."

"Don't be like that? Excuse me, I have every right to be like this. Where were you when I needed you when May died? Where were you when I needed you after Beck exposed my identity to the world? Where were you when I was in foster care and getting abused because I was Spider-Man, a "killer" at that time? Where were you when I needed my mentor, my father-figure? I know where at the lake house, with you're family."

"Peter... I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know, you never bothered to call or text." Peter sighed, "Look, Tony, give me a call and we can talk about this later. Or don't, I don't really care. I need to go, I'm busy."

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Wattpad-where I post original content- and Fanfiction.net and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
